journals of takari general
by Takari General Rangpur
Summary: this is a story of my character, the takari general rangpur  who is me . he has to fight against the dakaris same as I must fight them online... it is a valiant and noble fight and not an easy one as you will see.
1. Chapter 1: war doesnt change

jurnl day xx month xx year xxxx  
>my name is general tangpur of the former takari army and this is my story.<br>sometimes i forget why i am still fighting, was it for my country, or my family? at this rate i just fight for survival and even then that's not enough for our group. when things get quiet my mind goes wild and wonders how such a little incident as a kidnapping could end peace for all of our people the takaris.  
>has it been years? i dont know but this war shows no sign of going anywhere.<p>

years ago, tk and kari lived their normal adult lifes as a couple as part of noblesse for their heroism as digi-destined. although most of their time was spent on charity and education on planet takari some people wasn't happy about this.  
>the dakaris were a little sect that was formed on the belief that davis and kari shoul pair and davis a power hungry warlord and former owner of a chain of noodle restaurants used his popularity among them to start a war and add kari to his harem.<br>the dakaris lived secluded in their little villa by own choice since other people on takari planet thought of them as crazy and shunned them for their beliefs and so years of grudges build up fueled this war.

it all started during a parade were was remembered the day that planet takari was created and sonichumyotismon was kicked back into the honesty realm foerever. Suddenly a shooting started near the parade and all the takaris present tried to shield tk and kari, then the dakaris appeared armed with flamethrowers breaking through the crowd leaving takaris severly burned some of them in the rear; then davis appeared on exveemon and they dived towards the cuple, exveemon punched tk in the face knocking him off the vehicle while davis forcibly took kari and ordered a retreat as the takari army came into the place.  
>davis shouted "my love for kari has finally triumphed above all, this is a day you all should remember as the day the dakaris won" into the sky before leaving.<p>

and such a low hit to the takaris was not to remain unanswered. war was declared and the takari army went all out against the dakari rebels, thousands of takaris died as the result of the coward combat methods of the dakaris. terrorism, the use of hostages and random lynchings became a daily occurrence for the planet as paranoia grew out of control and war lead to the destruction of the whole planet in a misterious explosion of allegedly authory of the warlord davis.

little of the takaris were left along with me and our number is decreasing in this critical moment.


	2. Chapter 2: A dark wind blows

Chaptar 2

a burly, rugged man called his servants to dress him up. he reappears on a nifty suit and a pair of goggles over his unkept hair; he was the tyranic warlord davis, going to a meeting with his dakari's council.  
>passing through his harem, flocks of women called him, prompting him to stay. they lived in a heavenly, vast room filled with all kind of luxuries and fine food; all the women had black, short, neck long hair on a straight cut used as some kind of uniform. one girl approached davis "won't you stay with us" -"sorry girls, i have some business to take care off" davis said. "aw, pretty please lord davis" the girl said while clinging on his arm. "don't worry, babe. i'll come and play with you gals all you want after i finish" answered davis. "take care, lord davis" said the women in chorus while davis left the room.<p>

waiting outside was mykan, king of the dakaris greeting him "lord davis, the council is waiting for you". mykan scorted him along with a pair of dakari guards, each armed with flamethrowers, the official weapon of the new dakari kingdom. davis enters the council and sits on his place declaring the begginning of the reunion.

on the table with him were the most powerful dakaris who fought for davis and kari to be together; ken, delegate of intel, jolee, engineering chief of the king, cody, cardinal of the dakaris and mykan king of the dakaris.

"we have information on the location of the dakaris, but they killed the army of genetic beasts we send them" pointed ken.  
>"so you're saying we have to..." asked davis<br>"they proved being effective at first but the tkaris found ways to fight them. i suggest we send elite forces to take out the remaining takaris and end this war once and for all."  
>jolee pointed out the situation on the resources "flamethrowers may not be too costly, but fueling them was too costly compared to the cost of creating the beasts, if we are going to send elite force they better be swift on their work."<br>"i can go with the troops and fight along them, they won't stand a ghost of chance." mykan said pompously. davis thought "if the takaris even see a glimpse of this fucker they will not only win the assault but they may try overthrowing my reign."  
>"That will not be necessary, mykan. what would the dakaris do if they lose their king? we cannot take that kind of risk" answered davis, on the verge of losing his temper to a incoming blur of laughter.<br>"we may be forgetting that we need the takaris to fall without glory," added cody "we need to take their leader as prisoner and make an example of him. the dakaris need a escape goat and rangpur is a perfect candidate for that."

davis stood up "deploy the elite forces to hunt the dakaris. my people will have their escapegoat."

on the dakari headquarters, soldiers prepared for a new mission, running up and down with supplies and armament. troops lined up, awaiting for davis to give the last order to go on a final blood spree.

and so, the war continues for the noble takaris. a burly, rugged man called his servants to dress him up. he reappears on a nifty suit and a pair of goggles over his unkept hair; he was the tyranic warlord davis, going to a meeting with his dakari's council.  
>passing through his harem, flocks of women called him, prompting him to stay. they lived in a heavenly, vast room filled with all kind of luxuries and fine food; all the women had black, short, neck long hair on a straight cut used as some kind of uniform. one girl approached davis "won't you stay with us" -"sorry girls, i have some business to take care off" davis said. "aw, pretty please lord davis" the girl said while clinging on his arm. "don't worry, babe. i'll come and play with you gals all you want after i finish" answered davis. "take care, lord davis" said the women in chorus while davis left the room.<p>

waiting outside was mykan, king of the dakaris greeting him "lord davis, the council is waiting for you". mykan scorted him along with a pair of dakari guards, each armed with flamethrowers, the official weapon of the new dakari kingdom. davis enters the council and sits on his place declaring the begginning of the reunion.

on the table with him were the most powerful dakaris who fought for davis and kari to be together; ken, delegate of intel, jolee, engineering chief of the king, cody, cardinal of the dakaris and mykan king of the dakaris.

"we have information on the location of the dakaris, but they killed the army of genetic beasts we send them" pointed ken.  
>"so you're saying we have to..." asked davis<br>"they proved being effective at first but the tkaris found ways to fight them. i suggest we send elite forces to take out the remaining takaris and end this war once and for all."  
>jolee pointed out the situation on the resources "flamethrowers may not be too costly, but fueling them was too costly compared to the cost of creating the beasts, if we are going to send elite force they better be swift on their work."<br>"i can go with the troops and fight along them, they won't stand a ghost of chance." mykan said pompously. davis thought "if the takaris even see a glimpse of this fucker they will not only win the assault but they may try overthrowing my reign."  
>"That will not be necessary, mykan. what would the dakaris do if they lose their king? we cannot take that kind of risk" answered davis, on the verge of losing his temper to a incoming blur of laughter.<br>"we may be forgetting that we need the takaris to fall without glory," added cody "we need to take their leader as prisoner and make an example of him. the dakaris need a escape goat and rangpur is a perfect candidate for that."

davis stood up "deploy the elite forces to hunt the dakaris. my people will have their escapegoat."

on the dakari headquarters, soldiers prepared for a new mission, running up and down with supplies and armament. troops lined up, awaiting for davis to give the last order to go on a final blood spree.

and so, the war continues for the noble takaris.


End file.
